


Sleeping Alone

by zzeacat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, lucifer cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: It is no secret that the Devil sleeps around, but maybe it isn’t just for pleasure. What happens when Lucifer is forced to sleep alone, and Chloe is there to see it. Aka Lucifer has bad dreams, and Chloe understands more of his character.





	Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with nightmare fics and angsty character explorations sorry if it seems repetitive, but this is my thing. hope you enjoy please comment if you do!

It all started with yet another case and yet another person Lucifer seemed to have slept with. Chloe was beginning to wonder if she should assume that everyone had slept with Lucifer, unless proven otherwise instead of vice versa. Chloe and Lucifer had turned up to the crime scene and Lucifer had immediately shouted “Oh no! Not Nigel! What a pity. He was a very talented gymnast you know,” he said gesturing to the victim they were investigating.  
“You knew him?” Chloe asked peering down at the well sculpted corpse on the floor in only yoga pants.  
“Yes, he came to my club, a few times actually. We had some brilliant sex, very flexible you see, and he asked me to help him out, the usual.” Chloe tried not to widen her eyes at the mental image she had going on in her head, not missing Lucifers smirk at her shocked pause. Chloe moved Lucifer from the crime scene to further question him. “Lucifer you said you helped him. What did you mean?”  
“I didn’t kill him if that is what you are implying Detective,” Lucifer said defensively.  
“No, I know that but what did you help him with? Was it drugs? Money?” Chloe asked, ignoring how odd it was that she didn’t care anymore about Lucifers milder criminal activities. “No, I help people with their desires Detective you know that. Fame, power, things people desire, things they need to make a deal with the Devil to get.” Chloe rolled her eyes at Lucifers dramatics.  
“Ok Lucifer then what was it that Nigel desired?”  
Lucifers shoulders dropped at this. “It was actually rather boring really, he thought he was coming to me to get fame, but I don’t give people what they think they desire, no, I give them what they really desire, I am good like that. Nigel, he didn’t want fame. He wanted…… Love.”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow at Lucifer “Love?”  
Lucifer sighed “Yes Love.”  
Chloe again looked at him confused, “And you gave that to him,” she posed.  
“No, no, no. Of course not. Can’t very well give something I have never received. No, I set him up. Gave him the perfect boyfriend his name was…….” Before Lucifer could finish, one of the other officers came running out the door. “There is another one, another body upstairs in the bedroom, it appears to be a Mr Collin mam.”  
“Well that’s the perfect boyfriend, so I guess we can rule out that I accidentally matched him with a killer,” Lucifer smiled. Chloe marched upstairs, now she had two dead lovers with a loose connection to Lucifer and nowhere to start.  
The case progressed slowly for a couple days. Until another young man showed up dead, this one thankfully not someone Lucifer had slept with, but none the less someone he knew.  
“You know this victim too?” Chloe asked.  
“Yes, it may seem odd, but it appears the killer is targeting attractive gay men. So, it makes sense I know his victims, as I do know a lot, and I mean a lot, of the attractive gay men. But why him? He isn’t a prominent gay figure like Nigel was. And he didn’t sleep with me, so it can’t be a jealousy thing. So why?” Chloe nodded, they needed to find the connection between these men had, besides being gay and having known Lucifer. “How did you know this victim? Did you give him one of your favours?”  
Lucifers eyes suddenly went wide. “Of course, how could I have forgot! Nigel and this victim were apart of a group of young men who, only 6 months ago, came and asked me for a favour,” he yelled clasping his hands together. “A group favour?” Chloe asked dreading the details.  
“No not like that. Not a fun favour. Although, I had slept with 4 out of 6 of them, mostly at different times,” he smirked. “No, they had come to me for protection.”  
“Protection, from whom?” Chloe prodded, hoping for a lead.  
“An abusive ex all of them, including me actually, had slept with. A man called William Spark. We all found out what a vile creature he was after. He had sent them all abusive homophobic letters after having slept with them. Tragic really, he is clearly dealing with some major repression issues. More recently, he had begun to send some death threats. So they had come to me, knowing I sometimes punish abusers, and that I had slept with him too, and asked for my help. I had sent some of my men to frighten William off, the last I head he had moved out of the city. And the others were feeling safe. I gave them all security guards, but it has been months and they’ve all sent their security guards back now.” Lucifer slumped at this, sitting down on the victim’s sofa behind him.  
“This isn’t your fault Lucifer you did what you could to protect them, I had no idea you offered that kind of help to people,” Chole soothed grasping Lucifers shoulder.  
“Well I am clearly doing a poor job of protecting aren’t I,” he growled angrily, gesturing towards the body on the floor in the next room. “You can help now, we will go back to the station and you can give me a list of everyone who came to you for protection from this William guy, and we will have police watch them all.”  
………….  
And that is how Chloe got here, in Lucifers flat at 11:30pm on a Tuesday.  
“You really don’t have to do this Chloe; my place has great security and I am perfectly capable of defending myself,” Lucifer groaned.  
Chloe knew in part he was right, but she could also sense Lucifers anger. She wasn’t sure that if she left him, he wouldn’t just go and hunt down this William man himself. “Stop moping Lucifer, I’m your body guard tonight, whether you like it or not. William will definitely be after you and I would like to be here to arrest him if he tries anything.”  
Lucifer perked up suddenly. “Bodyguard you say… I like the sound of that. How would you like this body to be when you protect it Detective?” Now that sounded more like Lucifer, Chloe rolled her eyes. “Lucifer just go to bed ok, I will be on the couch if you need me.”  
Lucifer disappeared down the hallway and remerged in a thin silk night gown and boxers, Chloe did her best not to stare, even his legs were perfectly sculpted and not too hairy. Dan had very hairy legs she remembered. Lucifer, for someone with such thick stubble and rich dark hair, was remarkably hairless in other places. “Enjoying the sight Detective?” Lucifer remarked almost laughing.  
“You have glasses on,” she noted out loud.  
“Yes, I was going to read if that is alright?”  
Chloe nodded and turned back to her own reading, boring case files. Chloe read in silence for a few hours until she was disturbed by frequent yawning from Lucifers bedroom. She slowly got up to check on him. He was sitting up in his bed but clearly struggling to stay up, falling asleep reading. “Lucifer go to sleep you look exhausted,” she ordered, sounding motherly to even herself.  
“No, I am quite alright,” he insisted, yet another yawn overtaking him.  
“No, you are not. You were up all-night last night working on the case, Dan told me. And you have been yawing non-stop for the past 5 minutes,” she was frustrated now. He was a grown man and if he got too tired he wouldn’t be much help defending himself if William did attack. “I can’t sleep, I usually do not sleep alone.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes again. “Get over it and go to sleep Lucifer,” she huffed quickly turning away.  
Chloe continued with her work but quickly began to be consumed by her thoughts. “I can’t give what I have never received” Lucifer had said. Lucifer had said he could not give Nigel love because he has never received love. At first, she had been distracted by finding another body, that she hadn’t processed what Lucifer meant, but now she was. Lucifer thinks he cannot give love because he feels no one has ever loved him. What had Lucifers childhood been like for him to think no one has ever loved him? Is this why he seems to sleep around so much? Is he trying to fill some hole left in him emotionally? She was woken from her dark thoughts by a muffled sound of destress from Lucifers room. She Immediately jumped to her feet, drawing her gun and expecting to find William. But she was more disturbed by what she found.  
Lucifer was crying in his sleep. He was gripping the sheets and he was murmuring. “Father please, Father no, Mother please help,” he muttered tears streaming down his face. Before Chloe could rouse him from his nightmare, he woke up by himself, breathing heavily. It took a few seconds before Chole reacted, but she snapped out of it. She put her gun down reached out to Lucifer. He flinched. He always flinches. Never expecting gentle touch.  
“Lucifer it’s me, Chloe, you had a nightmare,” she reached out to him again but was stopped by him. He stopped her right before she touched his back. She would have been accidentally touching his scars. She hadn’t thought of them, barely able to see them in the dark.  
“Not a nightmare Chloe just a memory,” he whispered. ‘Chloe’, he never says her name, now she knew this was serious. “Are you ok Lucifer?” she said moving her head in attempt to catch his eyes. He got up suddenly and moved towards to his bar, pouring himself a drink. “I told you Detective, I don’t usually sleep alone,” he stated matter of fact, downing the drink in one go.  
“Do you always have these memories when you sleep alone?”  
“I suppose so, I don’t often let my self put it to the test, if I want to be alone I don’t sleep.” Chloe nodded at this, she wanted to be surprised but if Lucifer does anything for his mental health, it was avoid it. “And your therapist, what does she say to do?”  
Lucifer huffed at this. “She says I will never not feel alone when I am vulnerable, when I remember what my father did to me, unless I develop meaningful relationships.” Lucifer waved his empty glass around at this as if it was a silly fantasy. And something dawned on Chloe. “Lucifer have you ever had a girlfriend, like a long-term partner, or boyfriend?”  
“Well it depends on what you mean by long term. I have remarkable stamina Detective.”  
“Lucifer, I mean have you ever had a not just sexual relationship with someone?”  
“I have you.”  
Chloe felt the air leave her lungs, was she really the only thing Lucifer had? Of Couse she was! It was so obvious, Lucifer flinches every time she touches him, as if he doesn’t know what it’s like to be touched when it’s not sexual, or harmful. He isn’t just afraid of abuse he literally has never experienced basic affection. Chloe’s heart broke for Lucifer again, she felt as floored as when she first saw his scars. “Lucifer, I know this really isn’t the time to say this but…. I know our relationship is complicated, but you know that even if it is only platonically that, well, I love you Lucifer.”  
Lucifer dropped his glass. He didn’t even flinch, he just walked right over to her and hugged her, tightly. “I know you don’t mean it really, because you don’t know the real me but, right now I am going to pretend it’s true.” Chloe raised her arms and embraced him back.  
“I meant it Lucifer, you are a good man, no one should make you feel you are not worthy of love.” Chloe felt Lucifer stop breathing.  
“No one has ever said that to me,” he huffed out over her shoulder.  
“That you’re a good man?” Chloe questioned.  
“That they love me.”  
Chloe tightened her grip on Lucifer, not wanting to end the hug and to hide her tears. They stayed like that for who knows how long before Chloe was startled by a phone call. Lucifer patiently waited for her to finish answering. “That was Dan, he was staking out one of the other men you gave us, they caught William, we have him.” Lucifer step away from Chloe.  
“Well wonderful. Right, I guess you can go home now. I don’t need your lovely body to guard me anymore.” Chole dropped her shoulders stepping forwards back into Lucifers reach.  
“I think you will always need my protection Lucifer, and I will always be here to give it to you.”  
Lucifer did not have to sleep alone that night.


End file.
